The Forgotten Branch
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: When Harry Potter is killed he's given two simple choices: travel to the past and assume the identity of his unknown cousin or continue onto the afterlife for whatever destiny awaited him. Fem!HarryxFred.Time Travel. AU
1. prologue

Intro: back to '87

The Boy Who lived, Harry James Potter, was killed at the young age of thirty. Not by the killing curse, no. He'd been killed by a muggles concoction that most wizards, even he who was raised by muggles, didn't know about.

A gun. A bloody gun had been the cause of his death. After surviving the killing curse not once, but twice, one would think he'd have wanted to survive more. But he didn't. Even with his wife, and his children, he couldn't be... Truly happy.

Oh, he loved them, and he hoped he had giving them a better life, a better childhood, than the one he'd had. But with the PTSD that he refused to admit he had from his Hogwarts days, and the war, he'd gotten... Pretty violent when something set him off.

He thanked God that, even with the red haze clouding his vision, he'd not once raised a fist to Ginny, James, Albus, or Lily. For that, he was thankful. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had harmed his family, in anyway. Ginny had told the children, when they witnessed one of his "episodes" that they just needed to give Daddy some space and that he'd be better in a couple hours.

As it was, the night Harry James Potter had died, he'd been walking because something had made him snap and long walks during the night always seemed to make him relax and calm down faster.

The moon shone full that night. The stars glistened in the dark blue sky. The sidewalks seemed to have a permanent stain of blood, from when the Death Eaters had tortured, and executed, muggles and muggleborns where everyone could see. He shuddered at the thought of his children witnessing anything close to what he'd gone through. He preyed, even though he didn't believe, that they'd never see the effects of war or Dark Lords (and Ladies).

The echo rang in his ears and he glanced down at his bleeding abdomen, his eyes boggling at the amount of blood. Black spots danced in his vision as the pain of the wound came crashing in one, fatal, blow. He felt himself crumble to the ground, a sickening crack coming when his head hit the cement. Tears welled up in his eyes, but for some reason they just wouldn't spill over. He shakily moved his hands, trying to fight through the pain, and pressed his hands into the wound, trying to make it stop.

It was getting harder and harder to breath as the minutes dragged on. Eventually fell into unconsciousness. Soon, his sense of feel diminished entirely and he blissfully accepted that his time on earth was over.

Or so he thought. Like when he was seventeen, he opened his eyes and was at Kings Cross, at platform nine and three-fourths. He squinted before his eyes widened as he saw his mother; the one person he'd never talked to. But he saw her twice, one of those time when he'd gone to face Voldemort and another during his first year in the Mirror of Erestell.

He swallowed painfully, feeling like a young child again, wishing desperately to know his mother.

"Mum?" He asked weakly, unsure. His voice broke with unshed tears.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered, making a way over to her son and hugging him. "You've been through so much... So much that no one should have to be put through." She mumbled into his hair, tears running down her cheeks.

The tender moment stretched on before Lily pulled away, wiping her tears away, still holding onto her son, greff filling her green eyes.

"There's two options for you, from here, Harry." She whimpered. "You can... You can continue on and board a train and continue onto the afterlife or..." Her tone was begging him to board the train with her. "...or you can take the place of my brother's daughter."

His eyes widened as he registered that his mother had, had a brother. He'd had a cousin. A cousin other than Dudley. "What happened to her?" He croaked.

"Death eaters... They killed my brother, your uncle, for being muggleborn a few years after Voldemort was defeated the first time." She paused to let the information sink in. "She... She was a half blood, like yourself. Since... Since they, the death eaters, couldn't kill you... They went after the other parts of your wizarding family." Tears threatened to spill over. "She was a couple years older than you an-"

He cut her off. "I'll do it Mum." He said determinedly. "If she'd survived, she'd probably have been living with Aunt Petunia, correct?"

Still shocked that her son had accepted she could do nothing other than nod. After a few seconds, the stun wore off and she cleared her throat. "You'll be going back as eight years old; you, or rather, Harry, would be six years old."

At this, his eyes narrowed. "So I'll be a witch and would be starting Hogwarts in a few years with the inability to protect little Harry for the Dursleys and their prejudice towards Magical people?"

She paled even more and nodded. "Yes. You can protect him while you're out of school and the years leading up to your departure for Hogwarts."

He snorted before asking, "how would I get back to the past?"

She promptly replied with a hurt squeak. "Leaving so soon? There's no-"

"Mum... Just tell me, please." He sighed before hugging her again. "I love you.."

"You.. Just exit the station, like you would coming home from Hogwarts." She said softly. "It might... Be painful once you leave because your magical core and gender will be changing.."

He stiffened and she quickly added. "But you can still continue your journey without changing anything..."

He shook his head. "Just... I have one request... I don't want to have flashbacks of the war at the worst of times..."

Lily shook her head. "You can get help and say that its from witnessing your mother and father being murdered."

Harry blinked slowly. "How would that work, mum?"

She smiled sadly. "You'll see soon, Harry."

He headed for the wall before glancing back for one look at his mother's sad eyes before going through it.

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked through, white, hot, pain shot through him and everything blurred in and out of his vision. Everything felt like it was on fire. He couldn't check to make sure he wasn't on fire because pain does strange things to ones mind; it makes the mind see what it wants.<p>

He gasped and then started to feel strangled. Soon, he couldn't breath at all and he just stood there, in a state of shock. He felt his mind slowly slip away and wondered if his unknown cousin would've been insane.

_A little girl, about six, ran across the field, begging her father to follow. When she turned around and saw him and her mother being held captive she let out a strangled cry. "Mummy! Daddy!" She tried running over to them but was thrown back._

_"Julia! Run!" Her mother screeched. "Run! Run even if you can't run anymore!"_

_The six year old turned around with tears running down her cheeks. She glanced back once as she ran and wished she never had._

_"Avada Kadava!" A shrill voice hissed as her father slid lifelessly to the ground. The little girl screamed again, wanting nothing more than to run back to her father._

_Her mother was hit by a red curse before she started screaming so loud that the girl had to cover her ears as she ran. "Mummy..." She whimpered as she stumbled blindly, and completely out of breath, to the nearest wizarding town._

Harry let out a strangled gasp as the girls emotions of the day hit him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a wall painted a dull pink color.

_The girl, having calmed down after hours of soothing, was helped into a tub and cleaned by an older lady. The girls eyes were blank, and while she saw the elder woman, she didn't really see her._

_Soon, the woman was done cleaning the child and helped her into a nightgown. After hours of trying to get her to talk, she finally responded to the question of what her name was._

_"Julia Ann Evens." She said weakly. The woman's eyebrows shot up. Before shaking her head._

_"Have a good rest, Julia." The woman said before she turned and started to turn off the lights._

_"Will you stay?" She whispered. The woman turned and let out a sigh._

_"I'm not your mummy... And I'm a stranger.. Are you sure?" At the child's nod the woman shut off the lights and climbed into bed with Julia._

Harry blinked at the wall before realizing that he was seeing Julia's memories. He glanced down at the messy blonde locks covering the pillow. I guess I can't refer to myself as him anymore. The newly turned girl thought with a scowl.

The next few memories was just Julia healing, starting to recover from the attack. They showed her being lead (by Dumbledore) up to the Dursley's house and, while she was gradually getting stronger, she kept to herself and rarely talked to anyone. She didn't pretend to be active or cheerful. She just stayed quiet and kept to herself.

She did keep up easily in her classes, even though she didn't exactly have the same background of learning as the other kids, she did seem to outsmart them, even the bullies. The bullies had finally decided not to bother her.

The two grew close over the past few years she'd been there. She wasn't forced to do the things he was, for Petunia wouldn't let either of the boys touch her, in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hello! :p new story time... Yay... I don't know when I'll update it but meh! Plots plots plots plot. This was on the Harry Potter Fanficon Challenge form. And.. I decided I like it so I wrote an intro. There Re others I'm working on too.<strong>

**Challenged by;; Bigman77.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

For a few moments he couldn't move. He didn't know how... _Julia_... acted. How was he supposed to assume the identity of a girl he hasn't even _known_ about but an hour ago? His head spun and he felt sick before scowling. He'd just have to... Wing it, so to speak.

So, he pushed himself out of the comfortable bed he had woken up in and softly padded over the dresser and felt shock jolt through him as he looked in the mirror. He didn't think his mum had been serious about him becoming a girl.

The pain he'd just dismissed as his core changing. The memories, he'd just blamed his subconscious making up stuff, like it was taking his mother's last words to heart. Even the slight physical proof; the soft hands, the long hair, the high pitched sigh that only a female, no matter what age, could make.

The girl that stared back had deep blue eyes that seemed to have terror etched into them. He did a double take at the emotion coming from the eyes. He didn't show his fear, even when it was overbearing. Her blond hair fell in waves to the center of her back; it was naturally curly and seemed to not be wild and hard to control, even though she'd obviously just woke up. She had a perfect sun-kissed tan that seemed like it was her natural skin color.

She was wearing a night shirt that was five sizes too big and pajama pants. Glancing out the window, he saw that it was winter. What month, or year, he had no clue. He didn't even know when her birthday was.

Rolling his... _her_... eyes, she ruffled through her dresser and found that there weren't any pants, even though most women wore jeans, even if it was the 80's. She scowled and got a black skirt and a blue blouse that complemented her eyes.

After changing, she opened the door, surprised to see that she didn't sleep under the stares. But then it dawned on her that her Aunt took a better liking to her because she was a _female_ even if she was a freak.

She glanced around before realizing she slept in, what had been, Dudley's new room. Her eyes widened and she flinched, wondering what they'd do when little Harry found out he was a wizard. Where would they move him if there wasn't another room?

After a few minutes, her internal panic and shock wore off and she could smell bacon and she silently walked down the stairs, wide eyed as she gazed at her younger se- _cousin_- already awake and making breakfast. _Dear Merlin, this is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be!_

Shaking her head, she forced herself to not move to help him with breakfast. She didn't know how the Dursleys would react _if_ she suddenly started helping Harry. Scowling, she wondered if she'd ever be able to protect him from the pain for the abuse he'd surely suffer in the years to come.

"Julia! Don't look at the _freak_." Uncle Varon snapped at her. She jumped at his words before realizing what had happened.

"He'll get the idea that messing up will get him attention and then we'll never have a proper meal again." he said bitterly.

Her eyes widened before she innocently replied, "but Uncle, I want to learn how to cook some as well. It must be a good skill for us to learn. Maybe Auntie could teach Dudley and myself how to cook when the _freak_," she internally flinched at having to use _freak_, "isn't here to mess up the lesson?"

His eyes narrowed before he grumbled something about he'd talk to Petunia about her suggestion and told her to sit at the table. Harry's wide eyes were trained on hers. For a six year old, his wide orbs showed that he had little understanding of the world outside of the house, even though he was in first grade. She subtally winked at him before taking a seat and listening to the unexciting chit chat that Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley made.

It soon became apparent that she was expected to partake in the conversations as well and make half-hearted comments.

All too soon, Petunia announced that they'd best get ready, if they weren't already, for the school day. Her two younger cousins left the room- with Dudley running over Harry, which made her blood boil- and Vernon excused himself from the table to go prepare for the work day.

Her aunt smiled brightly at her before asking what she wanted done with her hair for the day. The eight year old shrugged, told her aunt that she didn't really care what happened to her hair, and burst out into tears.

It seemed to be a common occurrence and she scowled internally at her weakness in this body. She supposed it was because she hadn't had to become emotionally strong because they, Petunia _and_ Vernon, didn't make her do anything she couldn't do. The coddled her and tried to protect her from all the evils of the world.

"Julia…" Petunia said sadly. "I know it's hard for you still, trying to get over your parents murder, but it _will_ get better someday. And when that day comes, you'll be stronger. You'll be able to handle stress." she whispered, hugging the little girl.

Julia hugged back her aunt, fighting down shock. She'd never known her aunt to be so… kind. To anyone. She didn't think the older woman had any compassion for anyone other than her son.

* * *

><p>The series of events seemed to become a habit. Every morning she'd wake up, get a shower, change, go downstairs, distract her uncle from Harry, listen to idle chit-chat, start crying, and go to school. Save for Saturday and Sunday. The former consisted of the four of them going out and doing something as a family. Harry got left at home and, on the fifth Saturday in the time, Julia got an idea.<p>

"Auntie. Uncle." she started slowly, with the unsure tone she'd become accustomed to using with the girls former personality. "Ms. Figgs isn't a very good babysitter. What can she do to keep the… the… _freak_ from… from doing something _freaky_?" she asked, shuddering at her words. She could feel the magic threatening to explode from her. "Surely… family would be better suited to… to.. make _sure_ he didn't?"

Petunia's eyes narrowed in thought at her words. "I guess that _might_ be true; but he'll just wreck our family outings by doing something _unnatural_, like his mother. Even your father had _unnatural_ things happen around him. I'm so glad that you didn't get _that_ from him."

"Auntie… I could stay home with him." Julia said, trying to be helpful. "If Daddy was like Harry, maybe I can _help_ him not be so freaky!" internally she was rolling her eyes. If push came to shove, she'd just make them think it was their idea that she stay with Harry.

Her aunt's eyes seemed to narrow anymore. "I will not be leaving you home alone with him!" she screeched. "That freak ca-"

"Auntie! I'll be fine!" she begged. "I'm _eight_ years old! I can handle it!" tears filled her eyes as she looked at her aunt with forced hope. _If_ they wouldn't couperate than she would make them see what magic _could_ do to them, if they pissed off an emotional wreck like she was.

Grumbling, Veron clutched the steering wheel before grounding out, "Let the girl try to cure him of his freakiness. We can have Ms. Figgs check on them every hour or so."

She beamed at her uncle, thankful that she didn't have to unleash her magic _just_ yet.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, instead of going to church like they usually made Julia do, she was permitted to stay home and watch the Boy-Who-Lived. The moment the car disappeared around the corner, she unlocked his door to the closet under the stairs.<p>

"Harry, I have some stuff to tell you." she told him as she lead him over to the couch, picked up the light-weight six year old and put him on it before climbing up after him.

He stared at her expectantly.

"You need… you need to get your magic under control."

The boy's green eyes showed how confused he was.

"When strange things happen around you… It's the reason Auntie and Uncle don't like you.

She proceeded to explain more about Magic and the world he would've been raised in, if his parents hadn't died. She didn't mention how he'd survived the Killing Curse once or how his parents were _murdered_ and not killed because they were drunks. She wasn't sure he comprehended most of it, but she had a couple more years to prepare him for what she knew would come.

She'd be going to Hogwarts and he'd be left without her protection. Things would go back to how they where before she started distracting Vernon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter… le sigh. I don't even see the point since we all know we don't own these characters. Or the world in which they reside. We also know that we don't own the world. Because if we did, I would own every right to every series I like. Yup. World domination. I am the Dark Lady and I <strong>_**will**_ **rule the world… someday…**

**I know the chapter might've been uh, confusing, but stick with it and i'll try to make it make more sense in later chapters**

**Up next: three years have passed(it'll most likely have some even of them bonding…) Harry and Julia are close. Julia starts Hogwarts and meets the twins. Yup. Should be fun. 3**


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

The next few years passed in a blur. Julia couldn't pinpoint when, or how, time seemed to be put on fast forward. Every day seemed change her in some way. How, she couldn't tell anyone, including herself. She kept her magic under control, only using it when she had to, so the Dursley's couldn't brand her as a _freak_ as well.

She also helped Harry get his magic under control. Somewhat. It only burst from him sometimes, when he forgot that he shouldn't use it around his _"normal"_ family members. They became close, to Vernon and Petunias discontent. She even heard her aunt complain, rather loudly, that they never should've let her babysit Harry. That had _almost_ caused an argument, but luckily she had managed to... _tame_ her anger.

She continued to inform Harry of the wizard world, of their customs, of their history. Distantly, she wondered why she had no memory of doing magic, of any kind, prior to '87. Would she have been a squib? That would be just weird; a muggleborn conceiving a squib the generation _after_ magic appeared. And, just who was her mother? Was she a half blood or pureblood? From her little memory, she couldn't say. If she wanted to guess, to possibly give herself false hope, she might say her, Julia's, mum, might've been a Malfoy or someone distantly... _very_ distantly related to the family.

If just going of the sharp, yet soft, features, platinum blonde hair, and where the sharp blue eyes came from... She didn't know. She hadn't seen her father, or mothers, eye color. Or if she had, she had been in too much shock to notice at the time.

Shaking her head she tuned back into her homework, painfully realizing that soon, she wouldn't be able to hide, as the dursley's would say, her _freakiness_. It was a couple days before February 21, the day of her birth. The day she turned eleven. The day _everything_ could change. Tilting her head in thought, she wondered if maybe the letter wouldn't come until that summer, since it was closer to when she _would_ be going to Hogwarts. This time, she would have to act like it's a big cultural shock. Even Harry would have to act like it was.

Scowling, she realized he'd be introduced earlier and would learn of his fame _this_ year, because she wouldn't be leaving him behind on her trip to Diagonally. Which reminded her, she should plan an early trip to see if she could meet the Weasly's and have Harry be Ron's friend _before_ the first trip to Hogwarts. Because, with another Magical Being living under the same roof _and_ going to Hogwarts, he wouldn't need to ask. Unless she didn't tell him anything about Hogwarts... At that thought came a shaking of her head.

Hiding anything from her cousin would be counter productive. She'd just have to make sure Ron and Harry were friends, either way. She didn't care how she made it happen.

"Julia!" Dudley cried. "Help me! This math is so hard!"

She rolled her eyes at his nonexistent vocabulary. "It's just adding, Dudley. Maybe _some_ multiplication. Simple arithmetics." She couldn't hide the annoyance that she felt. Ever since she'd started tutoring her classmates, and Harry when she wasn't forced to go on _"family outings"_, her obese cousin wouldn't stop bothering her. Like he thought she was just going to _give _him the answers and not make him work for it.

With that, she gathered her belongings and stalked up to her room, all the while Dudley begging her to help before she'd finally lost her temper and promptly punched the wall close to his face, almost hitting _him_ instead of the wall. She was sure he would have said something, if he wasn't shocked at her temper suddenly flaring.

" I said I wouldn't help you with your math," she hissed, her face flushed with rage, "you know as well as I do, that you _know_ how to do the problems you're asking for help with! You're just a lazy boy who won't do _anything_ without Mummy or Daddy." She glared at him.

"Well, let me tell you something, _little cousin_, Mummy and Daddy _won't always be there_." There was venom in her tone, so predominant that she was surprised Dudley didn't drop dead, right then and there. She didn't care that the boy was just _eight years old_. Not even in his just _didn't_ care. She struggled to get her emotions under control, though it was too late. The shadaller had blown up and the staircase had caught on fire for a second before she grit her teeth and up the fire out.

After that she watched through cold eyes as Dudley ran off, yelling for him mum about the _freaky_ thing that happened around his female cousin. She snorted as he proved her point before going into her room and slamming her door rather loudly.

She ignored her aunt's knocking at her door that night. She didn't even go down for dinner. When her aunt scoffed softly and sat next to her, where she was curled under her comforter, she didn't respond. What the _hell_ had she been thinking, losing her temper and her grip on the magic she tried to keep unknown to the people she lived with?

"Oh, Julia." she sighed, a tired tone evident in her voice. "You shouldn't blame yourself for losing your temper. It's a natural occurrence." She chuckled. "At least in woman, during this stage of your life."

That got Julia's attention and she snapped her focus onto her Aunt with her eyes narrowing so fast that fire could have sparked.

Her reaction seemed to make her aunt chuckle again. "You'll have to accept that, sometime, in the next year or so, you'll start going through puberty, if you got the Evans gene." At her last words, she scowled. "If not, then I'm sure this will just be a great warning of what you _could_ expect sometime in the near future."

Her eyes widened in horror as Petunia proceed to explain the basics; the hormones, the monthly bleeding that generally lasted a week, the painful cramps, and so on. She explained that the sudden temper could be a sign that puberty could be starting, or that she'd just had a really _off_ day.

Julia had known about it already, of course. Puberty wasn't a new concept to her. However, being told about what she'd be going through _this_ time, terrified her. She'd known Ginny had gone through it, and she knew Lily _would_ go through it, but being told she'd be going through it, in explicit detail, terrified her more than fighting Voldemort had.

On that happy note, her aunt had left the almost eleven year old scowling. Before her aunt closed the door, she looked back with a mischief look in her eyes. "And you _will_ be grounded for a week that dent you made in the wall." and with that, she flounced away. The girl, who had previously been scowling, stared at the place where her aunt _had_ been with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had passed since the <em>enlightening<em> conversation Julia had had with her aunt and the first grounding she'd had that didn't consist of a beating. Not that the girl, in this time around, had been beat. No, she was expecting the _first_ time she'd been a child, when she'd been Harry Potter. Even this one, this Harry, seemed to have somewhat of a better life. Sure, he got beat and belittled, but it wasn't as often since Julia was _always_ around him.

It just so happened that she made a rather… last minute decision and dragged the boy-who-lived out of the house and promptly waited for the Knight Bus to take them to Diagon Alley. Harry's eyes were wide when the bus appeared out of no where and she'd made a simple concealment charm that hid his scar and dimmed his Potter features so he could've been mistaken for a different Half-blood.

She wore torn jeans, no matter how many strange looks she received. She wore a neon pink shirt that was a little bit over sized, though it managed to look good, even if it was sliding off her shoulder a tid bit. Her shoes where just regular, black, non slip sneakers.

The ride was just as terrifying as the _first_ time she rode it. She snickered at his excitement and terror. "Don't worry, cousin, they know how to drive. Sort of." she added at the last minute, laughing at the way he'd relaxed and _almost_ didn't have any fear on his face.

She smirked, "Oh, just relax already! We'll be using this transportation to _get home_."

"that's not funny!" he squeaked. "Don't do that again! Ever!"

She had stopped laughing at him a heartbeat before he'd starting talking. Her schooled expression cracked at his words. "Oh, little cousin, you have so much to learn." she said, patting his head. He looked at her with confusion, and she could practically read his thoughts, '_why isn't she using my name?'_

The rest of the ride was uneventful. She just hoped that the Weasley's were out shopping for something. Anything. She wanted to meet them _before_ that summer. Suddenly, she felt doubt. And fear. If they weren't there today... Then she might have taken a fruitless risk. She shrugged, like she really didn't care about what repercussions happened, when in truth, she did.

Once they got off the bus she turned to Harry. "You know how I told you about You-Know-Who?" She asked slowly, her tone making it sound like, to anyone listening, like she was afraid to say the name.

He nodded.

"That's why I never said your name on the bus."

He rolled his eyes."you didn't want them to know my name just yet? Is that why you made this charm?" He nodded to the small necklace he was wearing, something that could've easily doubled as a family heirloom.

She snorted. "Yes. That's why I _bought_ that charm."

He gave her another confused look before shrugging. "So, why are we here?"

Julia didn't immediately respond to him. "I..." She paused slightly before deciding that one, _little_, lie wouldn't hurt. So, she said, "we're just here to get used to the wizarding world, since we should've been raised in it."

To which he replied: "weren't you raised in it _before_ your parents murder by Death Eaters?"

She rolled her eyes and decided not to reply to him, instead she showed him around the ally, telling him where he'd find his supplies in a couple years. He asked how she knew they'd still be there in a year to which she just smirked and said he wouldn't be learning _all_ her secrets today.

It seemed luck was on her side, because after they finished the _tour_, a pair of redheads shot past them and earned another eye roll. "It'll tell you," she whispered to him, "later, how you can know which family the purebloods come from."

"well-"

"-hello!"

Came two cheerful, mischievous voices. "Whom might these two unknown people be, Fred?"

"I don't know, George, maybe some muggleborns?"

"How might two muggleborns have found their way into diagonally?"

"Hmm.. Good point, my twin." they turned their mischievous, yet calculating, eyes onto the two half-bloods. "Perhaps they… Yes, it must be! They must've somehow found out our secret!"

'But ho-!"

She rolled her eyes, before cutting off the other twins response. "You two must be the Weasley twins." she said with a soft laugh. "I see my sources haven't lied to me." she smirked, "of course, perhaps i've been mislead and you two are _not_ the crazy pranksters I heard about!"

They both looked offended, mockingly, of course, at her words. "She has a sense of humor!" the second twin cried happily, poking her. She swatted his hand away.

"I'm Julia Evans." She said with a messy grin and held out her hand. "We where just here... exploring. Since my cousin he will be going in a few years."

They shrugged and introduced themselves, as if she didn't already know them. She knew then but they didn't know her. _'this is starting to get confusing.'_ She inwardly scowled. _'Now I have to pretend like I know no one that I do already know.'_ She paused in her thinking and glanced at Fred. _'I can't let him die. Not this time.'_

They walked around for, maybe an hour, before they met up with the rest of the Weasley family.

Molly promptly yelled at the twins for making her panic ("but mum! We'll be going to Hogwarts!") before noticing the two other kids whom she didn't know.

Julia and Harry waved shyly at the woman before introducing themselves again. That was one mistake she hadn't seen coming. They hadn't made up a name for Harry's allies, so when the Weasley twins found out who she'd been with, she was tackled like they where old friends and playfully asked what other famous person she knew.

"Fred! George! Her _off_ Miss Evans!" Molly scolded.

"But Mum-!"

Julia laughed and scrambled out from underneath them. She smiled brightly, said they'd better keep in touch because they knew each others names and then sadly told them they had to leave.

The whole trip had taken about five hours, and she prayed that the Dursleys weren't home still. She was crestfallen when they got back and they were home.

Harry was yelled at and grounded for the next two months, while she was only grounded for the next two weeks and given a stern talking to.

* * *

><p>The next months passed in a blink and before she knew it, it was the middle of June. It was one particularly hot morning when the letter arrived. She hoped there wouldn't be a problem, like there had been the first time. She'd woke up early every morning since she turned eleven.<p>

She'd almost lost hope, since Harry's birthday had come and gone. There was a little,soft, tap on her window and she grinned when she opened it and got the letter. She let out a sigh of relief and decided to owl the Weasleys and ask what day they planned on getting their supplies.

It took, oh maybe, ten minutes for a reply saying they planned on going _today_ since they too had gotten their letter that very morning.

She asked her aunt if she could go out with some friends, and her aunt was so pleased (and shocked) that Petunia didn't anything about where she was going or how she was being transported.

A couple hours later she found herself waiting for the family at the wand shop.

"Julia!" The twins cried happily before proceeding to introduce the family. Their older brother, Bill, had just graduated that very year. Charlie was going to be in his sixth year. Percy his third. And they'd be going into, obviously, their first year.

She also learned that Ron would be in the same year as Harry, Ginny a year below that. So, they'd being in their third and fourth years, respectively. She also learned they had another younger sister, one that would be joining them at Hogwarts in their sixth year.

Her eyes widened at that news. That was something she hadn't expected. How come she'd never learned about said siblings in her other life? Shaking her head in confusion, she decided to save those particular thoughts for later. She grinned before remembering they couldn't get new items. That caused the smile to dim a little.

They looked at her in confusion, probably wondering why she wasn't smiling as bright, but didn't say anything. The trio walked into the wand shop, Julia feeling sick. What wand would she be getting? She wasn't the chosen one anymore, so she wouldn't be getting the Holly phoenix wand that she loved. Feeling a bit down, she accepted the wands as they came, not really wanting to find one.

When she felt one bond with her, she was surprised. "Hmm... Bloomsteg venom, liquid form, with ash woods... Rigid also..." Ollivanders eyes narrowed in thought and she tilted her head, as though she was unimpressed. The twins then went on to claim their wands. She his the surprised but then scolded herself for thinking they'd all the hand me downs. Ron seemed to be the only one who got a hand-me-down. Unlucky for him.

The rest of their shopping trip was boring. Mind numbing. Barely tolerated. While the twins were making jokes, and she was trying to make it seem like she was paying attention, she found herself thinking, dreading, the reaction of her aunt and uncle.

* * *

><p>Julia was nervous, to say the least. Her Aunt and Uncle had responded sort of how she'd thought they would once they found out she'd be going to Hogwarts. They were descusted, mostly, that they'd showed love to a <em>freak<em>.

"Veron! We.. We!" Petunia sobbed. "Julia!" that was all the older woman could get out before screaming at the eleven year old that there would be some changes once she got home for the summer, because she definitely wouldn't be coming home for the winter, which she was totally fine with.

"Oh, Auntie." she'd said in a sick sweet voice, "No such thing will happen, because I _can_ and _will_ curse you if you start abusing me, or Harry while I am gone. Do not think that I won't." she grinned before slamming the door to the car, because they'd had no other choice than to take her to Kings Cross, even if it was an hour or so early. Oh, well. At least she could bother the Twins some more, even if they didn't know it.

And so she plotted, and waited, and plotted some more, until finally the train appeared and people began flooding station 9¾.

The twins spotted her almost at once and dragged the family over to her. She nodded politely and the three first years, one third year, and the sixth yearx climbed onto the train, after say goodbye to their parents. During which Julia stayed quiet. She was sure Molly and Arthur noticed, even the twins _had_ to have noticed that she didn't have anyone to say goodbye too. She smiled shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh my god. LOL. I don't even want to imagine the horror of learning about puberty after losing my temper... I don't want to think about learning it from my aunt. Oh God. LOL... I barely survived learning about it with other females around during school hours seven years ago. Whoa. Seven years. I feel old...**

**Anyways, there's something I should tell you. Since Julia is future harry... And she knows what's going to happen in the next decade, She'll become stressed easily and controlling. Protective of her younger self/cousin so much that she'll try to dictate the events so they **_**don't**_ **happen. Of course, they still will, for the most part, just not in the way anyone would expect. Heehee... But there will be a lot of light humor. Who couldn't have humor when those Weasley twins are involved? :p I never did like Ron, though.. But that's just my personal opinion. Maybe its been... Persuaded by so many ass-ron fics... I don't really like Dumbledore either. Damn those fics.**

**Might I ask for y'all to review. Favs and fallows make me happy and want to dance, yes, but how am I to know what you like or dislike? Hmm? :p I'm guilty of fav/follow without reviews as well. Might I challenge us all to leave a review to whatever story we fav/follow? Yes? **

**And I'll fix everything .. Line breaks, italics, etc, when I get home. :3**


	4. Chapter three

**Note: Julia is in her _third_year now. This feels weird. having a note at the top...****Also. Julia is a paranoid little bitch. I like her.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter three <strong>**

Letting out a soft, strangled, sigh, Julia pushed herself up and flinched as the cramps seemed to get worse. She rubbed her eyes and felt tears prick at the corners before she finally managed to stand. She flinched at the pain before scowling at it like it was a human, or even had a physical body.

She rummaged through her dresser, desperately trying to find one of the many painkillers she kept on hand, just in case something unexpected happened and she found herself in any, large, amounts of pain. She grumbled before bitterly thinking_this is worse pain than it was when I got shot, or it is worse than the ones of the past two and a half years._

She finally found the pills she was looking for and found herself shaking as she popped four into her mouth and swallow, not realizing she was so used to taking painkillers in pain that she didn't even need a drink.

She grabbed a change of clothes, her towel,and a pad, before she slowly make her way to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror before she flinches at the pain clearly plastered on her face. Shaking her head, she started the shower, stripped, and climbed into the shower.

She let the water run over her sore body, barely able to stand. _Maybe I'll just go back to bed after this._The thirteen year old thought tiredly as she cleaned her body. She curled into a fetal position, closing her eyes, and forgot that the water was still on hot and she was still in the shower.

A loud knock on the door caused Julia to jump and she let out a soft, pain filled, moan. Her cramp had started to lesson as she lay there. How long had she just lay there? She dimly realized the water had turned cold and her body was shivering violently.

She groaned and pulled herself to her feet and shut of the freezing water. She dried herself before getting dressed and scrambled out of the bathroom with her aunt scowling at her as the door opened.

She slowly made her way to her room, which hadn't been changed even _after_her first year. Nothing really had changed. Save for that they didn't let her stay home alone with Harry and they were always keeping an eye on her. Probably hoping that if they put distance between them, she'd be _cured _like magic was some sort of illness that they could will away.

Oh, how shocked they would be when he himself got his own letter and then the fun would really _begin_. They'd probably get flooded with letters about all the shenanigans Harry would be going through.

A smile formed on her face (though it might have looked like a grimace) as she thought about the upcoming years. Dumbledore's Army, the Triwizard Tournament, even Flamel's stone, the petrifications, and the thrill of Sirius breaking out of prison... It would be an interesting next couple of years.

She clenched the rim of her bed, another wave of pain hitting her in agonizing waves. Gritting her teeth, she decided that a couple more painkillers wouldn't hurt her. So, as she picked up the bottle, she thanked God that she'd had the sense to leave them out, and popped just two more into her mouth.

Shuddering, she swallowed, crawled into her bed, and curled into a rather tight ball. She didn't care that it didn't get rid of the pain eminently, she just hoped her position gave anyone who came in enough information that they'd just _leave her alone_.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force through the pain, to force it away. It was her cousins birthday. Why would she have the worst cramps _the day_Harry gets his letter.

A couple hours must've past and the pain still wasn't relenting. Her eyes cracked open and she flinched at the bright lights. She glances at the clock and groaned. Only an hour had passed. She swallowed hard before she finally pushed herself out of bed again, longingly looking at the painkillers. _I've already taken more than I should_she thought gloomyly _at least, according to the label… _

She looked through her dresser drawers again before finding something she'd never wanted to use- a tampon. She glared at the object before making her way, with suprising speed, to the bathroom to change her pad and… _maybe_use the tampon.

Line Break

Later that day, maybe an hour or two later, she heard the soft sound of the owls and grinned at her bowl. Her aunt had decided that, even though she was in pain, it might be good for her to move around, to eat, or do something remotely _normal_.

"Mummy! Harry has-!" with that, she moved and ignored her pain. Plucking the letter right out of the fat kids fingers, she handed it to whom the letter was addressed to. She glared at her family, daring them to say something about her actions.

Harry's face lit up as he gingerly opened the letter, already knowing what it was. He'd already accepted, and just needed to send the owl out with his response. They'd actually planned to go out shopping for their supplies with the Weasley's _next_week. Thank God for _that_.

She glanced at the oldest people in the house. Her uncle was shaking with fury but couldn't bring himself to raise a hand to her. She rolled her eyes before batting her eyes innocently at her aunt and uncle.

"Auntie…" she murmured. Petunia flinched at being talked to directly by her niece. "You wouldn't want to unleash Harry upon the world without proper training by professional wizards, would you?" she paused, like she was hesitant. "I mean…. If his core isn't developed correctly…" she trailed off, giving them a pointed look.

Vernon swallowed. She could see the struggled he'd had and forced a victorious smirk down. The sorting hat, both times, had wanted to put her into _Slytherin_for a reason.

Before he could force sound out of his mouth, because he had _opened_his mouth, as though he was going to speak. _Weak_. She scoffed softly. "Yes, dear _Uncle_, if his core continues to be unstable, which is why _accidental magic_happens, then his magic could very well _kill you all_one day."

Even Dudley, who probably didn't understand exactly what she was saying, seemed to pale.

Harry just rolled his eyes at her words. It wasn't true. For the _most_part. The two magical beings walked out of the room, Julia's face twisted into a dark smirk.

"You can use my first year books, if you want." she grumbled, "they look perfect and have all my notes from the classes." a soft sigh escaped her lips. "of course, with the wealth in your vaults, you could probably afford to buy all of Knockturn Alley…and _still_have money left over. So it would be perfectly understandable if you don't want hand-me-downs." with that, she opened the door.

The thirteen year old didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to _think_, without Harry, or the twins, or her friends, or her family, or _anyone_, really.. She just needed to be _alone_.

She rubbed her neck and tried to fight a headache that was creeping into her ever-growing pain. She seemed to be in constant pain these days. With her being a Caser, she seemed to be hit so much more than she had as a Seeker. Granted, being a Seeker wasn't the other teams main priority. A Chaser, however, scored the points. She didn't like the position, but she played like she'd grown up with the intention of playing that particular role.

She often found herself wanting to go after the Snitch when she heard the soft flutter of its wings or she would scowl when the other team got the Snitch. Not to say that Charlie wasn't a terrific Seeker. He was a great one, and a great captain. He knew his role and played it to the best of his ability. It wasn't, however, as good as she hoped the Harry would be playing in the coming season. Assuming that he even _made_the team. One thing she'd learned was that things happened in the most _unexpected_way, even when you think you're ready and you think you can predict every event.

Of course, things would be _different_. That was one thing she hadn't thought about before accepting to become someone she wasn't; to become someone she didn't _know_. She was still bitter about being female, but she supposed that it _did_give her leeway on some of her actions. Everyone of the teachers, even the elder students, would just write it off as _hormones_, _growing _or _period_pains. They'd never think she was plotting to change Harry's life, hopefully for the _better_.

After a while of just wondering, she laid on the fluffy grass and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly move. She didn't care that it could be taken in a strange way. After all, it was _summer_and it was just a year into a new decade. Add to the fact that she was thirteen, and rhetorically, a female… Well, some people thought it was strange for a woman, no matter their age, to be out alone.

She dimly noted that it was a clear day for London and it would be clear for the next few days. She let her thoughts drift away, letting herself for the first time in a while just _space out_. She saw the clouds without actually seeing them, heard the birds chirp without really… _hearing_them. She allowed herself to not pay attention. It felt, strangely, normal. Like she shouldn't have to act like something she wasn't, dim her knowledge down because it would seem strange for her to talk about things that have yet to happen.

Her jaws parted in a yawn and she finally tuned back into the world, surprised to see the sun wasn't where it was when she'd turned out. It had been, roughly, noon when she'd made it to the park. The shadows where showing that it was now, maybe, four in the evening. Shaking her head, she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her feet.

It finally dawned on her that her cramps had turned into a dull, almost ignorable, pain. She started on the rather short trek home, ignoring her surroundings, like she'd finally figured out that she wasn't quiet in the middle of a war _yet_. She'd probably never been at the center of a war. She wouldn't have to become paranoid of everything around her in her second year.

She opened the house to the house she resided in. Almost instantly, she felt as if something was off. Something hung in the air, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes narrowed as she subtly took out her wand and dug through her memory to find all the offensive she'd ever learned. She mumbled a quiet spell to blanket herself in darkness; to make her blend in with anything she was in front of.

She made her way over to Harry's room first and silently opened the door, expecting the worst, she flung it open before she heard a rather loud _"Ouch! Julia!"_Coming from behind. She shuddered before she relaxed at her cousins voice.

"Harry?" Came her shaky whisper. She hadn't realized it before, but she was shaking and she felt like she needed to cry. Or, maybe, punch a wall. She could easily do both simultaneously.

The eleven year old scowled as he pulled her in and shut the door. "Where'd you go?"

"I... Went... I went to the p-p-park..." She stuttered. Before she bit her lip. "Harry..." She asked slowly. "How did you _see_me. I should still be..." Her eyes widened. She swallowed. _You dimwit!_Her thought snarled _this isn't Harry. That's _why_you felt tension when you walked in. You aunt. Your uncle. Your cousin. They're all gone._

She felt tears run down her cheeks. She paused, looking at her cousin before snorting. "That's not funny, Harry." She spat at his smirk.

"It kind of was, Julia." He said cheerfully. "Aunt Petunia and Dudley and Uncle Vernon are all asleep. Decided to retire early after you stormed out. You should've seen-!"

She pointed her wand at his throat, her eyes probably like a cornered animals. "Prove it." She hissed. "Prove to me that you're Harry." Her tone, by now, lacked any emotion.

"Julia. Seriously. It was just a _joke_."

Her eyes narrowed more, paranoia coming off her in waves. "I don't believe you. Convince me. You have one minute. Go."

He gaped at her, fear evident in his eyes. Suddenly, however she whipped her wand away, he flinched, she removed her cloaking spell and and put her wand in her hoodie pocket. "A real attacker wouldn't show so much fear." She grumbled tiredly.

Harry swallowed, deciding then and there that he never wanted to cross his cousin. He never wanted to see that tortured look in her eyes, even if he'd only seen it for a split second before she'd schooled her expression.

She turned away from him, visibly shaking, and walked out of his tiny room. She slammed his door, slammed the front door (which she'd unintentionally left open), stopped up the stairs, slammed her door, and curled into a very tight ball under her blanket. It took her hours to calm herself enough so that she could _sleep_.

line break

The trip to Diagon Alley slowly approached after that little '_joke'_Harry had played on his cousin. It was a cruel joke, but he'd wanted to see how she'd respond. She was always so cool, and collected. He just wanted to see emotion on her face. After she'd started Hogwarts a few years prior, she'd stopped crying. Stopped getting angry. It seemed like she'd stopped _feeling_anything.

He didn't, however, expect her to react _that _way. She'd acted like someone had wanted to kill her, or her family, and she wouldn't let that happen. She acted terrified. And there was something in her eyes. Something that said she'd been through something like that before.

She sped up, to get away from him, as she joined the twins and two other people he didn't know, but she clearly did. Her tense body seemed to relax just a bit so that it was the tense that everyone knew she usually was. However, if anyone was paying attention, they'd see that her eyes were darting furiously around, as if she expected something big to happen.

"Is your cousin alright, mate?" Ron asked in a rather loud whipped around and glared at Ron.

"If you're curious about something, _about me, _particularly, you should ask _me_directly, Ronald." she seethed before turning around and off the group of older kids went.

Harry shrugged. "She's just been stressed lately." he replied, smirking at his friends shocked expression at being snapped at by another woman who _wasn't_his mother.

The whole of the trip was boring. Going to his vault, taking out some money, and then going to get his want.

Turns out, his whole family- Potters and Evans- had been picky matches so Olivander didn't expect anything less of Harry.

So, after trying on wands and wands, Ollivander's eyes narrowed and he shook his head before getting down a wand at the back of the store and off the highest shelf. He slipped the wand into Harry's hand and beamed when it was a match.

However, the happy look was shortly replaced by a troubled one. "Young man, the Phoenix feather in the core of your wand… it only gave two feathers. One of them gave you that scar." he sighed. "We can expect great things from you. The other owned didn't great things, yes dark and twisted, but _great_."

With that in mind, he paid for his wand before glancing at Ron. "aren't you going to get a wand to?"

"Nah, Dad already bought me one." his friend said.

The rest of the trip wasn't at all interesting. He and Ron stayed away from their elders until they finished their shopping. Letting out a long sigh, Harry couldn't wait until they where on their way to Hogwarts, where he learn more about the magic that Julia's been learning, though it seemed like she knew everything without being taught. He'd decided to buy his own books, though he would be using hers. The only reason he'd decided to buy his own was so that no one would think he was going to use his cousins books. Which he _was _but didn't want others thinking that he was going to be cheating.

****The end of chapter three****

****Up next: Harry's sorting, and up to the troll. :] It won't actually center around Harry, if you haven't already figured that out! It'll probably jump between Julia and Harry. .****


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

On the Hogwarts Express, Julia sat with the two lower classmen for about two minutes before she was off, with the twins, to see Lee's taranchula that had grown about two feet larger, by accident, of course.

The girl snorted at the site of a mischief taranchula. It seemed the large critter had taken after its owner and just wanted to play jokes on the students, not cause fear to strike their hearts.

"Oh, don't be so afraid." She sighed at one of her yearmates. "Can't you see its just wanting to play a prank?"

Lee and the twins looked amused at her deduction of the spider.

"Does it?" Fred asked cheerfully. "Maybe we should just keep Little, er _Big_, Junior like this."

George snorted. "He'd give poor Ron a heart attack."

Julia and Lee shrugged. "Ron needs to get over his Arachnophobia." She said in a playful, yet serious, tone.

George rolled his eyes. "I doubt _Big_ Junior here could help Ron get over his fear. We scared him good when we were seven."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She took out her wand and shrank the spider back into its regular size and levitated it back into its cage. "There." She snorted. "It's _Little_ Junior again." And with that, the four third years shuffled into the compartment that Lee had been sitting in before the spider had grown.

For the rest of the ride, Julia found herself dozing on and off, only to be shook awake by George when they were fast approaching Hogsmeade. She blushed before shooting him a weak smile and grabbing her school uniform before leaving to get changed.

It only took her a few minutes to change and on her way back to her friends, she ran into a bushy, bronze haired female. She smirked as recognized the girl but decided to introduce herself to her instead of just _guessing _her name.

"hullo." she said lightly. "I'm Julia Evans, Third year Gryffindor."

The other girl paled and she had to fight down a laugh. "I'm Hermione Granger." the incoming first year said awkwardly.

"Well, Hermione, I guess i'll be seeing you around once you get sorted." she smirked. "Oh, and don't listen to the redhead twins. They enjoy making first years believe that there's a task you have to do in order to get sorted." she shook her head. "They've done it since _our_ first year." On that note, Julia left Hermione and flounced back to the room she'd fallen asleep in and sat next to Lee, much more comfortable than she had been the past trips to Hogsmeade.

The students shuffled off the train, Julia quickly finding Harry and making her way over to him a couple strides. She gave him a tight hug, not caring that people scoffed at her. "I suggest making friends with Draco Malfoy." she whispered, so low that almost no one could hear her. Even Harry had to strain to hear her words, "He may be an asset to anything that happens in the future." she felt terrible that she hadn't warned him about what this year would consist of, but she figured if her thought she only knew a little about the future, then he wouldn't think she was a seer.

She broke away from her cousin and made her way over to the carriages, ignoring the Thestrals. She closed her eyes; she could easily blame being able to see them on seeing her father's murder, but she didn't want to.

She opened her tear-filled eyes and forced a lump down. She listened to the other conversations going on; most consisted of what their pranks would be this year. The other female in the carriage, Raven, was her best friend. They seemed to have clicked during their first week there and they'd been best friends ever since. Even if Raven _had_ annoyed her at one point, and sometimes still did.

They all took their seats in the Great Hall. She turned her eyes to the Potion's Master who looked like he'd rather be anywhere _but_ there. She then turned to the new Defense Professor and glared at him. He was a stuttering _freak_ and she was surprised no one questioned his sanity. Especially considering that he really _wasn't_ qualified to teach them. He seemed to squirm under her knowing glare.

Just then, the doors opened again and the incoming first years moved in a almost hesitant line. She scoffed. She could understand the muggleborns fear, but even her cousin looked a bit paler than normal. She shook her head and tuned out most of the sorting. The only thing that jolted her out of whatever she'd been thinking about was a blonde male joining their table. Her eyes narrowed. What was Malfoy doing in Gryffindor? Perhaps he just wanted to know why there was someone else who looked like a Malfoy in the same house that was now his?

He looked disgusted at being in the house of Lions instead of Snake. Infact, everyone else looked shocked as well. She snorted, perhaps it wasn't his choice after all. Maybe his father had demanded that he get to know Harry Potter, even if that meant joining a house he'd grown up loathing. She settled on that option; it must be a ploy to get to know her cousin. She scowled, she'd make sure he didn't get close enough to Harry to sway him to the dark side, even if that didn't actually matter because she'd probably end up killing Voldemort herself to save him the pain of what she suffered from for _years_. At least he was lucky enough to not remember his parents dead. For the most part.

"A Malfoy. In Gryffindor. Who would've thought?" George mused.

"Ha. Ha." she said deadpanned. "It probably-"

"Oh, don't _start_ with the conspiracy theories _tonight_." George said in a resigned tone, as if that was what he said every year.

"Yeah, Julz, save it for _tomorrow_." Fred teased her, poking her side. "You really shouldn't be so paranoid. It can't be healthy."

She shook her head. "Conspiracy. Paranoia. Same thing, really."

"Well, maybe you should _try_ to not be so paranoid this year." Lee snorted. Raven just shook her head, her long embry locks moving with the movement.

"Julia will always be paranoid. Wouldn't you be if -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Raven," Julia said in a soft, demanding, tone. Her friend shrugged before the five of them turned back to the sorting, just as her cousin was being sorted. She let out a sigh of relief as he joined her table and respectfully watched the rest of the sorting. She was pleased that at least Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the same house.

The last few students were promptly sorted, Dumbledore said something crazy, and the feast began.

* * *

><p>After they got their timetables for the semester, the week seemed to pass by at a tediously slow pace. She'd confronted Harry after his first Potions class and he said that Snape seemed to hate him for no clear reason. She had sighed and told him that particular professor seemed to hate <em>everyone<em> before they proved they were not incompetent fools, even the first year Slytherins, though they were his own house, seemed to be disliked in his class, though he wouldn't come right out and say it.

The next time she was in Severus Snape's classroom, she glared at him. As if she were saying, with her eyes, _'how dare you pick on _my _cousin and docking points because of something only _NEWT _students knew!'_ While she was glaring at him, she was taking notes on the types of poisons that had been unknown before the last decade. She didn't need to look at her parchment to know that she was writing coherently and in a straight line. She didn't take her eyes off the professor the whole time, and it was _double potions_.

However, somewhere in the middle he'd snapped at her, asking why she was glaring at him. She relied in an innocent tone that she _wasn't_ glaring at him, but at something she was thinking about. He'd eyed her warily, told her to focus, and then resumed his lecture.

"How'd Professor Snape get under your skin _this_ early in the year?" Raven asked softly.

"He was unfairly picking on my cousin." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

During Defense, she would do the same thing. Glare at the professor in such a way that it seemed like it caused his stuttering to worsen.

Those were the only two teachers she'd glare at for the next month.

* * *

><p>All too soon, it felt like Quidditch tryouts where upon them, the Seeker, Keeper, and Beater positions snug safely. No one else wanted to try out for Beater, so the twins automatically got the position. Harry had the Seeker and for that she was proud. They'd <em>finally<em> win the Quidditch Cup, which had previously gone to Slytherin. And of course, Wood would keep his position, seeing as that was his preferred one _and_ he was captain. So, she looked at Angelica, Katie, and Alica and realized only three of them would be on the team.

Katie was almost sure to be on the team, seeing as she had two years on them. Why Wood didn't just give her the position without her having to tryout, Julia didn't. Maybe to seem like it was fair game? Which is what Gryffindor should represent. But it didn't, because everyone knew that there was a set team, and tryouts where just a formality. Unless they truly were in need of position. But other than that, it was almost certain that Alica would be a reserve again.

In fact, that's exactly what happened. Even you though she'd half-assed, she still had a year over Alica and she got the position. Heavy hearted, Alica was placed on reserve again.

The next couple days continued to go by in a blur, and before she knew it, it was _Halloween_ and she didn't even notice. At least not until she saw the brown haired first year run past her, crying. Much to her disbane, Draco had become best friends with Harry and Ron, though even _he_ looked sick at making the, in his words, _Mudblood_ cry.

She stormed over to them and saw Ron's face pale considerably. "Who made her cry?" she seethed.

The three boys swallowed. Harry and Ron knew her temper, even if she didn't lose it that often. She glared at Ron. "You're the only one _stupid_ enough to make a woman cry." she snapped. "Malfoy and Harry have better manners than that. Let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley, you _never_ made a woman cry. Especially a _class _and a _year_ mate."

"You-"

"I don't give a _damn_ what your excuses are! They're just that- _**excuses**_. "

The red head seemed to tremble, weather if fear or anger, she didn't know. "Go look for her. All three of you." she glared at her cousin and Draco. "You two because you didn't do _shit_ to defend her, when I know you two are _better_. I don't care if it takes you all day to find her and comfort her to stop crying. _You will do it_."

With that, the three first years scampered off in search for the crying girl. Hopefully they had the sense to look in the bathrooms. Huffing, she turned away from where she'd stood and made her way to her dorm room, feeling extremely drained.

It was around Dinner when she decided to leave and go to the girls bathroom, where she knew Hermione would be. She was pleased to hear the first years bonding. She let out another tired sigh before she heard heavy steps. She paled as she realized just what was going to happen. And she'd be damned if they got hurt, or scared, from the Troll experience.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: I hope that wasn't to strange. Let me explain something. I put Draco in gryfindor for a <em>reason<em>. it wasn't just me being me and messing shit up. No, his father is interested in Julia because _he knows what family she comes from_, what _half-blood _family. Even if she herself doesn't know. Ok! Ta-ta for now, my loves!_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The troll didn't phase Julia. Much. She actually knew spells this time around. The only problem was that she'd forgotten how ugly and smell it was. She rubbed her neck as she stared down the creature. Her original plan had been to lure it into the bathroom, but she hadn't had enough time to warn the first years or give them enough time to safely run away.

She cursed her bad memory. If she'd just remembered earlier than Hermione wouldn't have ran off crying. She hoped the boys felt horrible for making their housemate cry. Something told her that this could easily, and probably would, turn out badly. She quickly but a protection charm on the bathroom entrance. One that would keep out any creature or half-breed. For the most part, anyways. She couldn't say for sure and she wasn't about to test the theory.

So, instead of using the first spell that came to her mind, Sectumsempra, she turned and ran, taunting the beast the entire way. She glanced back and made sure it was following her. She was pleased that it was but also terrified because it seemed to be moving faster than she'd thought it would be and hit just above her head. Her breath hitched as all the spells she knew disappeared in a moment of panic.

"Oi! You ugly oaf! Leave my cousin alone!" A determined voice of a defiant first year broke through her panic-filled mind.

"Harry!" She screamed. "Get back into the bathroom with your friends!"

"No! I'm not-!" He started but was cut off as the troll turned towards him and brought its foot up, as if to step on the boy like an annoying bug. Harry barely moved in time to avoid being squished. In the heat of the moment, Julia shot a spell that she couldn't name.

The beast roared. That exact moment, the teachers arrived and she was thankful for the fact that they'd come when they had. Quickly, the full grown adults took out the troll and she slid to the ground. Promptly, she emptied her stomach of whatever was still there from the little she'd ate in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her Head-of-House made sure she was alright before scolding her and Harry. "Draco and Ron and Hermione... they're in the bathroom." She mumbled weakly. "They.. We... Didn't know about t-the troll." There was an annoying headache that wouldn't seem to go away. She weakly grabbed her cousin and hugged him tightly. She dimly heard the woman's scolding voice- God lonly knew how many times she'd heard that tone- but couldn't make out any of her words.

Julia didn't like how much she seemed to be shaken from the experience, but was powerless to do anything about it at that very moment.

She dimly remembered being escorted, along with the first years, back to the tower and being attacked by her friends and scolded by the older students. She said something along the lines of I didn't know... And They didn't know... For her and her cousins' friends.

However, telling one lie over and over doesn't make it real. Others might believe it, but she knew that she'd have to come up with a believable reason as to why she knew things before they'd happen. One day she'd slip and say or do something that seemed piacular. Someone would ask questions. Questions she couldn't tell them the answers too. Oh, by the way, some odd years ago, or technically, in the future, about twenty years from now... I was shot. Julia died when she was six, so little Harry never knew about her... Yes, that'd go over swell.

As she lay in her bed, totally shook up, she decided she'd go with the notion that she was a partial Seer. It could easily explain why she knew bits and pieces, but not everything. Of course, that might cause her to be a target for Voldemort. Again. Someone who can sort of see the future? Valuable. Probably more so than The Boy-Who-Lived.

She rolled onto her stomach and continued over thinking before she eventually fell into a restless slumber.

The next few weeks the Twins, Raven, and Lee refused to leave her side. They all knew, without her saying anything, that she wasn't alright, even if she told everyone she was alright. She was slowly becoming annoyed with them being around her so much. Yes, she had to admit, she loved being around them. Only if it was on her terms. She watched at the trio became a quad and

Hermione stopped flaunting her knowledge, but was more than happy to help. If, by chance, she didn't know, she would always go to Julia. She always knew the upperclassmen knew her stuff because she'd made up an excuse early on that she always read ahead in her studies. So, while most of the students were at their third year books during the third year, she was always on the fourth year. Though, that was just speculation. No one actually knew for sure because they never saw her with other books other than the ones from her year.

Julia boredly sat in Deviation, figuring that if she was going to claim she had the Sight, then she'd better start making people believe she had a possibility in it. Of course, maybe if she didn't stay interested, someone might still think she was trying to hide said gift because she was afraid of it. That could be an easy explanation as to why she never had taken interest in it.

She was pretty sure that she'd read somewhere that traumatic events could cause a gift to manifest. Like, Parselmouth might've laid dormant for generations but something happened and it became active. No matter how unlikely that was, it made the most sense to her. Really, it was from the one (and only) book she considered a hundred percent reliable.

There had also been a part about Veelas and Werewolfs. While, yes, the Veela gene was usually dominant, there had been a few cases on record that half-veelas didn't have the undeniable charm or temper that made Veelas so different. However, generations later, it was reappear for no clear reason. It would be worse than a half-breeds, but not quite as bad as full veelas. Now that wasn't saying that the inheritance would resurface. It could, very easily, stay dormant for so long that there was no record of it ever being in the line.

It was, essentially, the same for Werewolves. Except for the fact that it took more than a few generations for the pain the full moon caused, even if they didn't transform.

For females, it caused them to be more than a little bit moody. They easily went from one extreme to the other. There wasn't an in-between.

For males, they tended to get extremely violent. This usually happened when they began puberty.

The reason behind this is that the curse, no matter how many bloodlines buried the curse is, is trying to become active. The full moon was the weakest time of the month, that's why the transformation happened on that day. She'd probably read more on that later.

So, sometime in the middle of November, the thirteen year old focused on the Crystalball she was holding, she let it slip from her hand after looking into it. She forced a shudder and terrified expression. "The Sorcerer's Stone!" She cried. The loony professor rushed over, trying to calm the fake hysteria girl. "It...It's going to be...!" She whimpered, deciding not to finish her sentence.

The teacher dismissed the flustered class, except for Julia (and, in turn, George. It was one of the few classes that the Twins didn't share the same period). The Headmaster and her Head-of-House came bursting into the room a couple minutes after a few minutes. She was sure they'd come in only because she had blurted something that no student were supposed to know, and that all students would probably know by the end of the day.

She pretended to be shell-shocked at the 'vision' she'd 'had'. She didn't reply to their questions, instead avoiding anything that could've, and probably would've, freaked out a real Half or Full Seer. She refused to move away from George, even when they wanted her go to Madam Pomfrey. She didn't want a Calming Draught, instead said that she just needed sleep and that it was a One-Time-Thing. Which, she was sure, wasn't believed.

After both third years were excused, they made their way up to the Tower, George going just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid on the way. Fred was already at the portrait, waiting for the two of them. She shrugged it off as 'twin telepathy' and nothing more.

The three students entered the Common Room and sat in silence for a few minutes. She sat between the two Beaters, feeling more comfortable than she had the past week. She kept her eyes on the ground, like she was embarrassed. Which, she was, she was embarrassed. Somewhat, anyways. Having everyone stare at her in Divination? That was the weirdest experience, especially since she'd never shown any interest or skills in the particular subject.

None of the studious students did, actually, believe in it. For that reason alone, she was sure she'd be met with skeptical looks during the days to come. She mentally shrugged it off. She'd just have to deal with her choice. She just hoped that when she took a Leniouge Test that it showed any dormant or active skills. How ironic, she mused to herself, would it be to actually become a Seer? Or to say a skill like Parasamouth and be able to say it was from your genes?

Both of the Twin's turned to face her, almost simultaneously. George, however, was the first to speak.

"What the bloody hell-!" He'd started before Julia cut him off.

"I don't feel like talking about it." She said weakly, suddenly feeling drained.

"You had a vision in the class you swore up and down was worthless!"

The girl snorted. "The teacher is worthless. Crazy old bitch." She added under her breath. "But, seriously, George, Fred, I don't want to-"

"You never want to talk about anything." Fred cut in abruptly. "You make occasional paranoid comments. Maybe you crack a joke every other Monday. You don't, however, talk about anything that bothers you."

George nodded. Before he could make a sound, she opened her mouth and thoroughly denied his comments. The older twin shook his head and let out a soft sigh. The conversation ended there. Julia got up, shot the twins a nasty look, and walked to her dorm. She knew they could but wouldn't follow her.

**Line Break**

The days after, she'd avoided everyone. Even her own cousin, who she was sure was hurt by it. She concealed everything she felt, even if it would cause her more harm than anything else.

During the trip to Hogsmeade, she'd snuck away and road the Knight's Bus to Diagonally. If, by chance, she took longer than she thought she'd be, she could always claim she got lost in thought at the Shrinking Shack and had thought she'd told someone where she'd be, if she was needed.

She actually had told Raven where she really would be and asked if her friend wanted to go with her. The other girl had politely rejected her offer. So, Julia went alone. Better to get a blood test done now, instead of when people really started questioning what she'd hinted at.

She lost herself in thought, wondering why Fred, George, or anyone, really, would care about her. While she'd had a somewhat lavish life from eight (well, Julia had one since six) to eleven years of age... She really hadn't gotten used to the whole thing. She'd kept the personality she'd had from when she'd been abused. The whole situation stirred up bad memories. Memories she'd be more than happy to forget.

She was used to relying on herself, not trusting anyone. She didn't like letting anyone in. Even Harry, who she dearly loved, didn't know her as well as he might've if she'd been on her first life. Something's just never changed. When the twins had pointed out that she didn't actually talk about anything anymore, well, it struck a nerve.

She'd sworn before starting Hogwarts her second year that she'd try talking more. That, maybe, letting people in wasn't a painful act. She knew some things were better shared, but sharing was a foreign concept. She took what she could; horded anything of value. Be it sentimental or money.

She made it seem like she didn't care, didn't care about being hugged or receiving gifts or being the center of attention. She took it with grace, even if she felt more panic than anything else. She was always on edge, always expecting the worse. She supposed that was because of her experience in war. (She could just hear Hermione Weasley's voice, "Harry, you really should go see a Mind Healer.")

Longing shot through her before she was jolted out of her thoughts and realized this was her stop. She took a deep breath, gave the driver three sickles and made her way to the bank, feeling more than a little sick.

**Chapter Ending**

**Next: The years ending, Summer, and maybe up to the beginnings of the petrifications.**


End file.
